This invention relates to geothermal heat exchange systems and, in particular, to the installation of geothermal transfer loops with sonic drills.
Geothermal heat exchange systems are environmentally friendly, energy efficient heating and cooling systems. As such, there is a rising demand for geothermal heat exchange systems for both commercial and residential properties. There is therefore a need for a quick and efficient method of installing the geothermal transfer loops used in many geothermal heat exchange systems.